¿Y eras un bastardo?
by Nubesparky
Summary: -Hmp, ve tu sola, es a ti a quien buscan.- sonrió Sasuke de medio lado. -Lo tenías planeado, ¡Madito bastardo!- grito Sakura retrocediendo más. -El arte del desafío es tan complejo. -Eres un…-¡A ELLA!.
1. Chapter 1

Y cuando todo parecía oscuro…

_**¿Y eras un bastardo?**_

**¡Jeje!, hola, este one-shot esta dedicado a marta-bruja-chan, más conocida como sakura-leon, por su cumpleaños, así que ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MARTA-BRUJA-CHAN!**

**Jaja, espero que disfrutes este one-shot.**

Es irónico ¿no?

Esta mañana me desperté odiando al mundo y sin ninguna gana de vivir, si quiera de querer levantarme o abrir los ojos, pero ahora…estoy feliz, tranquila y con toda la energía que pudiera haber en un cuerpo _y todo por la misma persona._

Esto es un cambio drástico.

Pero un lindo cambio drástico, por que cualquier otro, no lo hubiera permitido y más sabiendo que Sasuke Uchiha esta involucrado en el cambio.

¿Por qué?

Hace 5 horas, el bastardo estaba fuera de la aldea, era un desertor-maldito-traidor y le importaba un comino sus amigos y las relaciones que tuvo en la aldea, pero ahora estaba maravillado con la vida, sonreía (pequeñas sonrisas), ¡pero sonreía!, aun que con arrogancia, también pasa más tiempo con sus amigos y hasta conmigo.

¡¿Pueden entender eso?!

Quiso pasar tiempo conmigo, C-O-N-M-I-G-O.

¿Saben cuantas veces paso eso?

Cero, nunca, jamás en la vida, ¡NUNCA!

Siempre me rechazo, me dejo de lado, me decía débil y me ponía triste con eso de: "_eres una molestia"._

Pero vayamos al punto y para que entiendan, les contaré lo que paso desde el principio.

Así que corre: Flash Back.

--Flash Back--

Sakura se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha, después de un agitado día en el hospital. ¿Por qué tan agitado?, el hospital estaba vacío, solo estaban los empleados, doctores y algunos pocos pacientes. Lo agitado no era eso, lo agitado había sido la noticia que recibió y la forma en que la recibió.

_¡Sakura-chan!- el escandaloso rubio no podía mantener su boca cerrada.- ¡Sakura-chan! Te traigo noticias, ¡grandes noticias!, ¡perfectas noticias!, ¡maravillosas no…!-_

_Me alegro mucho, Naruto, pero capte la idea, en la primera frase.- dijo Sakura con molestia en su voz.- ¿ahora que pasa?-_

_¡El teme!- la expresión de Sakura se mantenía firme e inexpresiva. _

_¿Y eso me importa, por que…?- pregunto Sakura._

_Por que tu quieres al teme.- termino Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_¡Ah!, entonces tú dices que esa noticia me importa, por que el bastardo ese…- siguió preguntando Sakura en una oración._

_Esa noticia te importa, por que el bastardo ese, como tu le llamas, volvió a la aldea, ¿entiendes?- dijo Naruto hablando como si le intentara explicar a un niño de 5 años.- ¡SASUKE UCHIHA ESTA EN LA ALDEA!- grito en la oreja de la pelirrosa._

_¡Plaff!_

_¡Pum!_

_¡Crack!_

_¡CUAK!_

_Naruto este es un hospital y en donde gritaste, es mi oreja, así que por el bien de tu vida y futuro, más te vale mantener tu boca cerrada, ¿entendiste?- pregunto Sakura en un tono falsamente dulce y con una vena en su frente._

_Pero, Sakura-chan…-intento alegar, Naruto._

_Hablas y te dejo sin hijos, ¿escuchaste?- bastaron esas palabras para que Naruto se esfumara del lugar._

_Sakura-san.- la secretaria del lugar entro en su oficina.- se acabo su turno, puede irse.- aviso._

_Ah, gracias.- contesto Sakura mientras se retiraba del lugar. El día sería pesado, MUY pesado._

Maldito, baka.- murmuro Sakura al recuerdo.

**¡Kyaaa!, Sasuke-kun regreso, ¡de seguro fue por mi!, ¡Shannaro!, tenemos que ir a verlo.- chillo su Inner de felicidad.**

_Inner-idiota, más te vale que ni se te ocurra volver a llamarlo así, por que o si no, no volverás a hablar por el resto de tu vida.- _pensó Sakura.

**¡Shannaro!, que miedo.- comento su Inner.**

Me alegro mucho.- susurro al viento.

Las calles estaban llenas de gente, las tiendas abiertas y los lugares llenos.

El sol resplandeciente y nubes blancas y esponjosas, adornando el cielo, ¿podría haber algo tan tranquilo en el mundo como esto?

¡Kyaaa!, es Sasuke-kun, ¡a él!- grito una chica y muchas más le siguieron.

Definitivamente no había nada más tranquilo que eso. ¡Por que eso no era tranquilo!, ¡EL RUIDO ERA ESPANTOSO!

Hmp.- escucho Sakura la cual vio a un montón de gente en un lugar, alrededor de _alguien._

_Por Kami, que no sea quien pienso.- _rogó Sakura para sus adentros.

Sakura.-

_Kami, como se nota que no me quieres y eso que te rezo más de 4 veces al día.-_

Sakura.-

Te oí la primera vez, gracias.- dijo Sakura molesta.

Hn.- pronunció él, mientras la gente alrededor (en especial las chicas), se amontonaban alrededor de la pareja.

Ya, ¿Qué quieres, Sasuke?- pregunto con hastío.

¿Sasuke?- pregunto él a su vez.

Sip, Sasuke, o… ¿prefieres que te llame Sasuke-teme?- pregunto ella, ignorando la cara de sorpresa que tenía el Uchiha y los que estaban alrededor.

¿Sasuke-teme?- pregunto ahora.

Sip, Sasuke-teme, pero si no te gusta, puedes elegir entre estos.- dijo Sakura inexpresivamente.

Hmp.- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y el pueblo miro sin ganas. Ahora, Sakura, empezaría a halagarlo.

O no.

Sasuke-baka, bastardo, Sasuke-maldito-baka-teme, dobe, teme a secas, Imbecil…- decía Sakura mientras a Sasuke le salía una vena en la frente, las chicas de espectadores se ponían lívidas, aun que después se ponían rojas de cólera y los hombres que estaban viendo, se partían de la risa, prácticamente.- Idiota, Sasuke-Idiota, Uchiha-baka, Sasubaka, Sasuke-to…- dijo Sakura pero fue interrumpida.

¿Qué son todos esos insultos?- pregunto Sasuke con un tic en el ojo.

……………- Sakura se quedo callado, con los ojos bien abiertos, viendo fijamente a Sasuke, casi como si hubiera presenciado algo horrible.- ¿Es mi idea……o dijiste más de una silaba?- pregunto.

………- caída al estilo anime por parte de Sasuke y por todos.

Ah, bueno, ¡te veo cuando te encarcelen y te condenen a cadena perpetua!- se despidió Sakura, mientras los otros la miraban sin entender.

Jajajajaja.- solo una persona disfruto del espectáculo y ese fue Naruto quien prácticamente, se estaba ahogando al no poder respirar bien.- jaja, Teme, Sakura-chan si que te dio tu merecido, jaja.- se burlaba.

Hmp.- Sasuke miro por el camino en que se había ido Sakura, mientras los espectadores se iban a otra parte, incluso las chicas que iban a organizar una fiesta de bienvenida para Sasuke.

Teme...- le llamo Naruto.

¿Hn?-

¿Ya fuiste con la vieja?- pregunto Naruto.

Hai.- contesto Sasuke.- no va a pasar nada conmigo, solo volveré a la aldea y me vigilarán unos Anbus, hasta 3 meses más.- explico.

Ah, ¡Dattebayo!, esas son buenas noticias.- sonrió Naruto y Sasuke le miro sin entender.- Sasuke-teme, ¡te has ganado una invitación al Ichiraku, pagada por ti!-

--Fin flash back--

Sip, es raro y no explica el porque de lo que comenté antes, pero es necesario y más cuando se tiene en cuenta que después de esto paso lo importante.

Bueno, quizá me estoy adelantando un poco, así que terminaré con esto, se los resumiré y llegaré a la situación actual.

Pero antes…

¿Alguien tiene un kunai, shuriken, cuchillo o algo que me puedan prestar para protegerme?

--Flash Back--

4 horas después….

Sakura pensaba que la vida no podía ser peor.

¡Sasuke la estaba hostigando!

"Sakura ven acá", "¿porque no te quedas?", "tenemos que hablar", "tengo algo que decirte", "¿Cuándo dejarás de insultarme?" y bla, bla, bla, ¿Cuándo se cansaría de perseguirla?

Para Sakura esto estaba mal, muy mal. Digo…no paso por nada 5 años tratando de olvidarse de él, para que después el llegara y ella se pusiera a sus pies, digo… ¿no es eso patético?, si, si lo era.

Ahora si hablaremos, Sakurita.- dijo Sasuke cerrando su paso

_Me pueden decir: ¿Por qué (censurado,) me __pare a mitad de la calle para reflexionar?-_ se pregunto Sakura, rodando los ojos.

¿Por qué me evitas?- pregunto firme.

¿No es claro?- pregunto Sakura a su vez.- veamos lo que paso…, Me rechazas, me molestas, me dejas abandonada en una banca, después vuelves, me persigues, me presionas para que hablemos, me sigues molestando y…, vaya, si que cambiaron los papeles.

Hmp.-

Enserio, me encanta tu comunicación, es tan larga.- dijo Sakura con sarcasmo.

Hn.- gruño Sasuke.

Mm, me voy.- dijo Sakura y camino hacia su casa

En un movimiento rápido y desesperado, Sasuke, tomo a Sakura de la muñeca, haciendo que esta se girará, y con este movimiento, Sasuke aprovecho para besarla en la boca.

Fue un beso dulce, tierno y sorpresivo, bueno, ni TAN sorpresivo.

Uff.- suspiro Sakura.

¿Qué?- pregunto Sasuke.

Por favor, ¿de verdad creíste que no sabría que harías eso?- pregunto Sakura y vio como Sasuke enrojecía un poco.- eres TAN predecible.

¿Lo tenías planeado?- pregunto Sasuke enrojeciendo más.

El arte del desafío es tan complejo.- suspiro Sakura riendo.

Eres una…- Sasuke estaba pensando en la forma más cruel para torturarla.

Nada de eres una, Sasukito.- dijo Sakura burlona.- ¿o quieres que te desafíe de nuevo y terminemos de nuevo así?- pregunto divertida.

Eres una bruja, Haruno.- sonrió Sasuke.

Lo sé, Uchiha.- sonrió Sakura.

Los dos tontos, se sonreían mutuamente, ignorando a la gente que había visto todo, y cuando digo todo, es TODO.

¡Kyaaa!, ¡Chicas!, Ella beso a Sasuke-kun.- chillo una chica enrabiada.

¡A ella!- grito otra y todas las chicas que estaban organizando la fiesta para Sasuke, se lanzaron hacia Sakura.

Sería un excelente momento para correr, ¿sabes?- dijo Sakura retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Hmp, ve tu sola, es a ti a quien buscan.- sonrió Sasuke de medio lado.

Lo tenías planeado, ¡Madito bastardo!- grito Sakura retrocediendo más.

El arte del desafío es tan complejo.-

Eres un…-

¡A ELLA!-

¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- Sakura salio corriendo hasta el fin del mundo.

--

Bien, ahora deben entender.

Me siento bien y todo por que por fin besé a Sasuke-kun y tengo la energía por que tengo que correr de un sequito de fanáticas obsesionadas por Sasuke.

¿Quién no tendría todas estas cosas, con esto?

Ahí esta, ¡Tras ella!- grito una chica que venía hacia mí.

Por cierto, nota para mí: darle un buen castigo a Sasuke, cuando termine esto.

¿Por qué?

Por que era un bastardo, es un bastardo y seguirá siendo bastardo hasta que me las pague todas.

¡AAAAAH!-

**Fin.**

**Si suena raro, y no sé por que no me gusto mucho, pero igual.**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Marta-chan!**

**Espero que la pases bien y que a ustedes les guste este one-shot.**

**Chau!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2: El fin. Eres hombre muerto, Sasuke._**

¡Sasukito!, ¿Por qué no despiertas?, no cabe destacar que es hora de tu paliza, ¿verdad?-

¡Sasuke!, despierta-

Sasuke… ¿estas bien?-

Sasuke-kun ¿estas bien?-

¡SASUKE!-

Uy, creo que no debí pegarle tan fuerte con esa piedra.

¿Uh?, vaya, volvieron y ¿cuanto paso?, ni idea.

Primero para que entiendan algo (aquellos fans de al que conocen como Sasuke Uchiha), yo…no le hice nada, ni lo mate, acuchillé o _pegué_ por casualidad, ¿esta bien?, así que no es necesario que hagan nada. Mejor es que se queden tranquilitos y no me hagan nada, además para eso ya existen las fan girls de aquí, así que no se molesten.

Ahora… ¿Cómo sucedió?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡AAAAAAAAH! –seguía gritando mientras intentaba escapar de las locas obsesionadas por Sasuke, las cuales me pisaban los talones.

¿Por qué?

Si veíamos el reloj, se podría decir que hemos corrido como…5 horas.

El entrenamiento Ninja, nos hace soportar, tener resistencia, lograr por sobre todas las cosas nuestro objetivo_ y era precisamente eso la causa de mi desdicha._

¡No paraban nunca!

¡Ven aquí, maldita!- me gritó una mientras yo corría más fuerte para evitar el jaleo de kunais que me venía cayendo encima.

¡Estúpida perra, ven acá! –gritó una voz chillona y créanme que al reconocerla, paré inmediatamente, haciendo que todas las fans pararan en seco y chocaran una contra la otra.

¿A quien llamas perra, pelos de zanahoria?- pregunté mientras veía como Karin salía de la multitud.

Hn, pelo de chicle- me insultó de nuevo.

……- guardé silencio y para cuando las fans se dieron cuenta y me había tirado arriba de Karin para arrancarle los pelos de zanahoria que hace tiempo quería cortar.

¡SALE DE ENCIMA MIO, BOLA DE PELOS ROSA!-

¡CALLATE, ZORRA BARATA!-

Y mientras seguíamos peleando, vi como Sasuke pasaba por el lado, pensando que era una pelea entre fanáticas obsesionadas.

**¡Shannaro! Mátalo, mátalo –gritó mi Inner mientras se revolvía.**

Hecho.

Me escapé de la pelea con Karin (con mucho esfuerzo) y deje a una rubia en mi lugar.

Seguido de esto, me dispuse a seguir a Sasuke y me di cuenta que me estaba buscando. No por nada miraba en los callejones como si quisiera encontrar a alguien encarcelado contra la pared.

_Maldito bastardo, esta viendo si sigo viva-_ pensé con enfado.

Continué siguiéndolo y me lleve una rara y grata sorpresa. Para mi buena fortuna se dirigió junto a un río, de modo que al bajar del árbol podía darle el susto de su vida.

Con cuidado, en cuclillas y con sigilo caminé entre las plantas, para pasar por el árbol y empezar a bajar con discreción.

Hmp, ¿crees que me sorprendes?- me preguntó mientras dirigía la mirada hacia tras, encontrándose conmigo de cabeza.

¡Uff!- bufé- Que lastima, quería ver como te asustabas –suspiré mientras me sentaba a un lado y miraba hacia el río.

¿Ha pasado eso?- me preguntó tosco mientras tiraba una piedra al río.

No- respondí.

¿Entonces?-

Quería ser la primera en darte el susto de tu vida, creo que tendré que ingeniármelas de otra forma –dije y escuché una pequeña risita de él.

Molestia –murmuró mientras me pegaba con un dedo en la cabeza.

Sí, sí, soy una molestia, pero tú eres un bastardo –solté y él me miró divertido.

Sí, claro- dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro- No tienes que ocultarlo sé que te mueres por mi después de ese beso –sonrió prepotente.

_Maldito…Idiota…Bastardo…estupido- _pensé con enojo.

De repente de la nada, miré una pequeña piedrecita que había a un lado mío y se me ocurrió un magnifico plan.

Sasuke-kun…-murmuré picara y el me miró confundido- ¿Te parece si…?-

¿Si? –preguntó ansioso.

Si…- y a cada palabra que decía nos acercábamos más y más, pero cuando ya nos íbamos siquiera a tocar, le pegué en la cabeza con la piedrita.

Sak……Sakura- Sasuke soltó esas palabras y de la nada se cayó. Por supuesto, yo pensé que estaba jugando, ya que no le había pegado tan fuerte con la piedrita.

¡Sasukito!, ¿Por qué no despiertas?, no cabe destacar que es hora de tu paliza, ¿verdad?-

¡Sasuke!, despierta-

Sasuke… ¿estas bien?-

Sasuke-kun ¿estas bien?-

¡SASUKE!-

**¡Shannaro! Lo mataste –chilló mi Inner mientras amenazaba con ahorcarme.**

_No lo maté- _

**Si lo hiciste-**

_Que no-_

**Que si-**

_Que no-_

**Pues lo dejaste con hemorragia interna-**

_Touche- _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Y ahora me encontraba en el pequeño lío de que tenía a un Sasuke desmayado en mi regazo y para el colmo a pesar de que apliqué chacra en su cabeza para ver si reaccionaba, no lograba nada.

_¡Kuso! El hospital esta a dos cuadras, pero desde acá las admiradoras de Sasuke si que me matan- _pensé resignada a una muerte definitiva.

Por lo menos le salvaría la vida a alguien.

**Enserio te creíste el cuento de que lo mataste- dijo mi Inner sorprendida.**

_No hables, quiero disfrutar mis últimos minutos- _pensé para suspirar y…

¡Sakura-chan!-

_¡Aleluya! La vida me sonríe ¡Te amo, Naruto!-_pensé con alegría al ver mi salvación a tan poca distancia.

¡Sakura-chan!- me llamó Naruto.

Naruto…- le llamé yo.

¡Necesito un favor!- dijimos al unísono.

Yo cumplo el tuyo si tu cumples el mío- propuse.

Hecho-

Lleva a Sasuke-kun al hospital sin que se enteren sus fans- pedí.

Y tú, consígueme una cita con Hinata- pidió él.

Bien –asentí.

Naruto se encargó de Sasuke llevándolo al hospital y yo hablé con Hinata para la cita con Naruto, no me costó mucho y lo logré, mas cuando creí que todo estaba bien…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Oye, Teme, ¿no crees que fuiste muy duro con Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto.

Hmp, ella se burló de mí y me pegó con una piedra, se lo merecía –repuso Sasuke.

Si pero tampoco era para que le organizaras toda una emboscada con tus fans-

¿Tendrás tu cita con Hinata?- preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja.

Claro que sí ¡Dattebayo!- respondió Naruto.

Entonces no sé de que te preocupas, después de todo conseguimos lo que queríamos –dijo Sasuke.

Pero tu quieres a Sakura-chan ¿estas seguro de que quieres que tus fans la descuarticen?- preguntó Naruto preocupado.

¿Crees que lleguen a ese extremo? Dobe-

¡ASESINENLA!- gritó una voz por la ventana y pudieron ver como Sakura estaba amarrada de manos y pies a un palo, listo para ser cocinada al fuego vivo.

Sasuke-teme, si Sakura-chan sale viva de esto, te aseguro que sea mejor que tu ya no vivas en Konoha –dijo Naruto mientras le daba una sonrisa aterradora.

Hmp, no digas estupideces –murmuró Sasuke mientras se sentaba en su camilla- No me hará nada –dijo.

Yo no lo creo –susurró Naruto para sí y sinceramente tenía razón.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Te gusta verme atada a un palo a punto de ser quemada en una higuera ¿no?- preguntó Sakura mientras estiraba las cadenas.

Sakura aleja eso de mí- ordenó Sasuke mientras veía como Sakura sacaba un cuchillo y afilaba la punta de la cadena.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- preguntó Sakura haciéndose la inocente.

Sakura, basta –murmuró Sasuke con los ojos fijos en la cadena que ya se acercaba.

Tranquilo, pronto no sentirás nada- dijo Sakura, para reír un poco mientras Sasuke observaba como la cadena pasaba por su cuello.

¿Qué te parece mejor, Naruto?- preguntó Sakura mientras veía como el rubio y su sensei se resguardaban tras unos arbustos- ¿Ahorcado o aplastado?- preguntó con malicia.

Sakura-chan, libera al teme, gomenasai- pidió el rubio mientras veía con miedo a lo que le iban a hacer a su amigo.

Sakura, la venganza no es una buena manera de arreglar un problema –comentó Kakashi mientras veía como Sakura le daba una mirada despectiva.

Pero si es una buena forma de calmar la subconsciente- dijo Sakura mientras sacaba una cinta adhesiva y le tapaba la boca- creo que es mejor la segunda opción.

Sasuke tragó saliva. La segunda opción era la peor y no precisamente porque alguien se sentara arriba de él. Sino porque…

Chicas, vayan tras él- Sakura dio la señal y enseguida todas las fans de Sasuke hicieron un circulo a su alrededor mientras hacían una reverencia, evocaban unas oraciones extrañas, como si estuvieran en un ritual, para finalmente llevarse a Sasuke a quien sabe donde.

Sakura-chan ¿A dónde se llevaron al Teme?- preguntó Naruto aún detrás del arbusto.

Créeme, no querrás saber-rió Sakura.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sabía que regresarías- dijo Orochimaru.

_No_- pensó Sasuke al ver al que creía muerte hace tiempo.

_Hora de jugar, Sasuke_-kun –dijo Orochimaru mientras se relamía los labios.

¡SAKURA!-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Lo admito, me sentí estupendamente bien, al ver que Orochimaru le deparaba un destino bastante trágico a Sasuke, pero eso lo dejo a su imaginación.**

**En fin, ahora me voy a trabajar a mis otros fics, gracias a todos por leer la historia.**

**Por cierto, estoy pensando en un nuevo fic, pero necesito su ayuda para saber que tal encuentran la trama, así que aquí les dejo el "comercial" xD:**

**-**

**17 horas para el regalo de mamá: Sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten y más.**

- ¿Tu padre ya compró mi regalo de cumpleaños?- preguntó mamá.

- Eh…sí…no…tal vez- dije indecisa.

- ¿M?-

- Tendrás que esperar a la sorpresa- dije finalmente.

- ¡Que bien!- exclamó alegre- me voy a hacer la cena.

-

_A veces el mayor desafío…_

_Es encontrar el regalo de una mujer…_

_-_

- ¿Por qué le mentiste a tu madre, Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto.

- No sé-

- Debe haber una razón- murmuró Sasuke.

- Quizá el hecho de que no quería decirle la verdad- reflexioné- ¿Te atreverías a decirle que se olvidó de su cumpleaños para andar con varias mujeres en casa, al igual que Kakashi-sensei en el pasado?-

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron juntos mientras Kakashi me miraba amenazadoramente.

- No debí decir eso-

-

_Pero el peor desafío…_

_Es encontrar el regalo de una madre…_

_-_

- ¿No le vas a comprar un regalo de cumpleaños a mamá?- pregunté.

- Tu madre y yo nos separamos hace mucho, además no me interesa su cumpleaños, estoy feliz con ella- señaló a la mujer a su lado.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunté.

- Hanako- respondió.

- Soy Azumi- aclaró la muchacha.

- ¿Enserio?- preguntó mi padre- ¡Vaya! Entonces la pelirroja debe ser Hanako-

- Que asco- murmuré.

¡PLAFF!

-

_Por eso Sakura tendrá que enfrentar el reto…_

_De encontrar un regalo para su madre…_

_Para que su padre siga con vida…_

_-_

- Tengo 17 horas para pensar en un buen regalo para mamá-

- ¿Qué esperas?- preguntó Ino.

- Que se me ocurra un buen regalo para mamá-

- ¿No tenías nada pensado?-

- No- pensó un poco- ¿Un bozal sería un buen regalo?-

- Necesitas ayuda-

-

_Pero para conseguirlo…_

_Tendrá que viajar en 17 horas hasta encontrar el regalo perfecto…_

_-_

- ¡No!-

- ¡Un perro es el regalo perfecto!-

- ¡Es alérgica!- grité.

- ¡Pues ya ves porque!-

- ……Buen punto-

-

**17 horas para el regalo de mamá**

**Próximamente en: Agosto**

**-**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
